The present invention relates in general to a decorative tree pre-assembled with lights which are illuminated in a variety of patterns as governed by an electronic controller.
It is known in the art to provide decorative trees with lights pre-assembled. Some trees bear flashing lights, others bear lights that fade in and out, while others have lights that xe2x80x98chasexe2x80x99 through the tree.
The present invention differs from the above referenced inventions and others similar in that these prior devices do not allow for selection of light displays from a variety of such displays available.
One objective of the present invention includes providing a decorative tree wherein electrical light elements are provided and a desired light display can be selected from a variety and can be easily changed to another.
The present invention provides a decorative tree wherein a plurality of electrical light elements arranged in separate and independent sets are associated with the branches and with a display control means. The display control means is used to provide power to each of the sets of light elements in one of a plurality of sequences each of which provides a different light display. The different sequences may include simply turning all sets of lights on, flashing different sets of lights at different times, flashing all sets of lights together, chasing lights throughout the tree, fading all sets of lights on and off, fading some sets of lights on while others are fading off, and other such patterns. The display control means includes means for securing it to the decorative tree, a display control integrated circuit chip that forms a light display control circuit adapted to supply power to each set of lights of the tree in a selectable sequence and a switch means for controlling the sequence desired.
The decorative tree comprises a top, a middle and a bottom portion each formed with a portion of a trunk and a plurality of branches. In the preferred embodiment, a first set of lights is associated with the bottom portion of the tree, a second set with the middle portion of the tree, and a third set with the top portion of the tree. Each of the first, second, and third set of lights is electronically connected with the control circuit of the control means. Upon actuation of the switch means for selecting a desired light sequence, the light display control circuit provides power to the set of lights associated with that sequence and the desired light display is therefore effected over the entire tree.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated from the following description. The description makes reference to the accompanying drawings, which are provided for illustration of the preferred embodiment. However, such embodiment does not represent the full scope of the invention. The subject matter which the inventor does regard as his invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the claims at the conclusion of this specification.